<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Woods by Sirius4Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704645">Lost in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life'>Sirius4Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-Parents AU, Fluff, Parental Yassen, Yassen as a father figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Yassen's helicopter crashes in the forest. They have to spend the night out in the woods as they wait for the rescue team to reach them. This is set in the Co-parenting AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider nor do I own the song mentioned in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not for the first time, Alex wondered how he had gotten into the mess he was in. He and Yassen had been flying back from a mission when their helicopter had hit unexpected turbulence. The crash hadn’t been as bad as it could have been, Alex himself miraculously only had some bruised ribs along with some other bumps and bruises, but Yassen had broken his leg; forcing them to stay at the crash site. Alex didn’t fancy having to spend the night in the middle of the woods in a broken helicopter, but there was no way he could support Yassen all the way to the nearest town and he absolutely refused to leave Yassen behind. The support team Yassen had in place would find them in a couple hours, until then, he and Yassen would just have to make do.</p>
<p>Alex walked back over to Yassen, who was sitting against the wall of the helicopter, leg in a makeshift splint. Alex may have mixed feelings on how Ian raised him, but he was grateful he had taught him the basic survival skills. </p>
<p>“Any numbness?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“No, just like the last time you asked. I will tell you if any concerning symptoms appear.” Yassen answered. </p>
<p>Alex responded to that with a look that said he very much doubted that Yassen would allow Alex to know about anything that would cause him to become concerned or panic. Yassen may let Alex be more involved in their missions than Ben did, but he still made sure that Alex did not have to bear much of the weight that came with it. </p>
<p>“It will be dark soon. The helicopter will protect us from the wind and animals, but it will still get cold. We need to pull out the thermal blankets from the first aid.” Yassen said.</p>
<p>Alex went over to retrieve the blankets. There was one for each of them, but Alex doubted it would be enough. Alex looked around to see if there were anything else that they could use to try and preserve some heat but found nothing. He walked over to Yassen, who seemed to know what Alex had been thinking. </p>
<p>“We’ll sleep close together, sharing the thermal blankets. It will help us stay warm.” </p>
<p>Alex nodded in agreement and began helping Yassen lower himself so that he was lying on the floor. After making sure that Yassen’s leg was still properly elevated, he worked on patching the blankets together so that they would both be completely covered. By the time they had settled in, the last bit of sun had set, and they were cast into complete darkness. </p>
<p>Alex had never been one to be afraid of the dark but with his sense of sight now gone, he found himself focusing on every sound he heard, tensing whenever he heard the far-off cry of an animal. Alex took a deep breath; this was going to be a longer night than he thought. Alex was pulled out of his thoughts by Yassen pulling Alex closer to him as he began to sing softly one of the Russian lullabies that he used to help calm Alex down after one of his nightmares. </p>
<p>
  <em>По камням струится Терек,<br/>Плещет мутный вал;<br/>Злой чечен ползет на берег,<br/>Точит свой кинжал;<br/>Но отец твой старый воин,<br/>Закален в бою:<br/>Спи, малютка, будь спокоен,<br/>Баюшки-баю.</em>
</p>
<p>Alex focused on the sound of Yassen’s voice, allowing it to drown out all the other sounds. Slowly, Alex felt himself begin to relax and it wasn’t long before he was asleep. He wouldn’t wake up again until he woke up to the sound of the rescue team in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* The lyrics are from a Russian lullaby called "Cossack Lullaby". From what I can tell it was created by Lermontov in the 1830's. I got the lyrics from the Wikkipedia page on the lullaby. <br/>* The idea of Yassen singing Russian lullabies to Alex came from the creative mind of Valaks who has graciously allowed me to incorporate her idea into some of my fics. <br/>* I've never put song lyrics in any of my fics before so if there are any mistakes with disclaimers or anything, please let me know so I can make the appropriate changes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>